The Drama of Mossad Life
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Originally posted as "Rooftop Letter" it was then taken and run with by "T" and now it is back on this page, It has so many different paths to run down...
1. Rooftop Letter

**This story is started off by my work, then by "T" and then back to moi! So hope you like it ! Just remember bad reviews? Cant touch me ;) I have a guardian angel protecting me**

* * *

><p>The rooftop where Kate was shot was a roof of tears, and of heartache<p>

The sky was clear blue, and the sun shone in the sky, as Kate lay bleeding upon the floor. The sun showed it's happiness as the sky had a new angel, a beautiful one.

Ari had shot her, in her head, she had taken one bullet for Gibbs and now she had taken another. The man had taken the loved one of his enemy to cut the heart of him, and cause him more pain than that of death

She had loved him more than anything in the world. Nothing could stop her smiling at his name, or kiss or just being close to him

As she fell, Gibbs caught her, and laid her down gently, picking up the letter that had fallen out of her jacket pocket as she fell.

He cradled her dead body to him as kissed her forehead and opened the letter; he too had loved her but never had the courage.

He read the letter with his true love in his arms, her body cold and limp rests in his arms.

"_Dear Jethro,_

_You're probably wondering why I wrote this letter to you, I write it because I don't have the courage to tell you in person. _

_To tell you, that I love you with all my heart and soul, and I will never ever give up on the hope that you might feel the same way._

_I know you say that romance between agents never works but I have loved you since I met you on airforce one._

_When you pushed me into the toilets on board, I hoped to god that you would kiss me, because I fell in love with you._

_Know that you mean the world to me, and you're the only man I ever truly loved with all my heart._

_My heart is forever yours, I love you_

_Yours, forever and always,_

_Katie"_

Tears slid down his face, as he held her to him tightly, he had lost the woman he loved, the woman he dreamt of spending the rest of his life with.

The paramedics ran up the stairs but, it was too late. A broken heart remained on that roof along with an angel touched by a bullet.

How did Ari know that Gibbs loved Kate? The beautiful woman nick named Katie.

**START OF "T"**

This conversation takes place four hours after Kate was shot. It takes place in Gibbs mind between him-self and the now deceased Caitlin Todd.

Sitting alone in his basement; with a mason jar in one hand and the bottle of bourbon in the other hand he pours himself another mason jar full of bourbon finishing off the bottle itself. Jethro thinks to himself _"Kate, why, why didn't you tell me?"_

Caitlin's disembodied voice tells him _"__Because you created rule 12" silly boy_

In a moment of weakness he starts to feel sorry for himself as he thinks "_I could have suspended it!"_

In a drunken rage Gibbs throws the bottle of bourbon against the basement wall as he hears Caitlin's voice telling him _"But you didn't, and now you have nothing to drink!"_

Jethro thinks _"But I loved you, Kate!" _

Caitlin's disembodied voice reminds him _"You never said anything Jethro!"_

Thinking to him-self; _"I know, and I will have to live with that regret!" _

Caitlin's disembodied voice tells him _"Don't spend the rest of your life morning over me, the way you did Shannon Jethro!"_

Jethro thinks _"But Kate."_

Caitlin smacks him off the back of his head _"But nothing Marine!"_

Jethro clumsily plays with small box covered black velvet thinking _"I was going to give you this, Kate!"_

Inside the box is a simple yet elegant ring note reads "To Kate the next/final Mrs. L.J. Gibbs!"

Jethro thinks to himself _"Now, I guess I will leave it at your grave."_

Caitlin's disembodied voice tells him _"__I would have said yes Jethro!"_ as a tear streams down her check

Gibbs jogs up the stairs to get ready to go to Kate's funeral!

It was one hour later at the grave of Caitlin "Kate" Todd

The entire team is gathered round the site Jethro tells them "You guys go ahead I will be along in a moment!

Gibbs kneels down and opens the small box then places it and the note on the gravestone, taking two fingers he puts them to his lips then places them on the gravestone saying "Goodbye Kate" as he sheds a tear and walks away.

Three Days Later

Ducky, DR. Mallard who usually gives Jethro a verbal briefing of all his autopsy's reports the mortuary, in a move out of character even for him made his way up to the bullpen from to Gibbs in person telling him "let's go to an unused conference room for privacy!" As Jethro follows Ducky as they enter the first unused conference room they find! Ducky tells him "have a seat Jethro!" As soon as Ducky is sure they are alone he tells him "I have my final autopsy report Jethro!"

Jethro tells Ducky "Spit it out?"

Ducky asks "was Kate dating anyone? "

"Yea Duck, Jethro tells him, "Her and me.., I was going to ask her to marry me!"

Ducky looks at the fool saying "Then I am sorry to have to tell you this, but at the time of her death she was eight weeks pregnant!"

Turning to leave Jethro tells him "Thanks Duck!" as the Gibbs the normally stoic NCIS Agent sheds a tear as he walks out to the NCIS Bullpen to sit at his seat

Tony watches him as he passes but his desk. Walking over to Ziva's desk he asks her "Am I dreaming or is Gibbs crying?"

Ziva tells him "No Tony you are not dreaming he is crying!"

Getting up from his desk Jethro heads to the elevator as the doors close he hits the "Stop Button" as he falls backward his back hitting the back wall of the elevator he slides down the wall in a heap. His head falls into his hands as he starts sobbing uncontrollably

DR. Mallard tells the younger agents "I am afraid I had to give him some bad news!"

Tony asks "What was that?"

DR. Mallard tells him "It seems Tony, as if he and Kate were dating!"

"Kate was going to have his child!"

Ziva states to the group "Not an easy thing to hear!"

Tony asks her "How do you know that Ziva?"

Cupping his check in a lover's embrace Ziva tells tony "Someday I will answer that question for you , but not today Tony!"

**END BY "T"**

Gibbs needed time to himself, the pain of losing her was too much for him. He missed her so much that it felt as though his heart was torn straight and fresh from his chest. His ribs left on the cold floor and his heart severed from his arteries. He needed her. Every woman he ever loved he seemed to lose. Shannon was lost because he couldn't protect her, or at least that is how he saw it. Now he had his little girl Kelly to look after. The little one was not so little anymore, she was twelve years old and a madame. Her bright blue eyes were like her father's and her red curls flowed much like her mother's. Then there was Jenny, a woman that started out as his co-worker and over time had become his lover and almost a step-mother to little Kelly. He had so much guilt from Shannon's death that it overwhelmed him and he feared to tell Jenifer Shepard that he loved her, because if he told her that, would he lose her? Would he have to go to her funeral too? Would he have to deal with her passing as well? He never realised that it would leave to her leaving him... not dying but leaving his arms and never leaving his heart.

Gibbs sighed sat in the elevator as a slideshow of his loves and losses ran through his mind like a torture of the heart. His guilt over Shannon's death was not only for the fact that he couldn't save her, and that his baby girl was now without a mother. It was that he had an affair with an Israeli while on duty in Israel. Ziva David was his lover back then, he was a different man back then, although feelings for Ziva were still there within the depths of his beating heart.

He didn't know though that he had a daughter in Israel. Then again nor did the mother of the child; Ziva. Ziva thought that the little girl had passed away in hospital due to cot death. She was shown a body, but she could hear the cries of her child for months afterwards. Haunted by the needy screams of her baby girl she left Israel. She couldn't handle being reminded of the baby girl she thought she had lost. She wanted her back so much.

Gibbs stood up, pressing the button to the elevator again, going to the men's room to clense the salty tears from his worn face. Whilst in the bullpen Ziva stood in Tony's arms, his arms around her waist as she kept her eyes closed, her mind painted with the face of the child she believed to be hers. She was haunted by a young girl she remembered from Israel... a girl she saw often...

_Ziva felt eyes watching her, she felt as though she were being followed down the streets of Tel Aviv. She turned to look and saw a young girl around four years old. She stood there with bright blue eyes that stared sadly at Ziva, her outfit traditional of Israel and it was a soft pink. Her skin was tanned and she reminded her of herself at a young age. Her eyes reminded him of her ex-lover; Gibbs. She head her sister's voice; Thalia and turned nodding to what the woman has said but when she returned her focus to that little girl, she was gone like the wind. There was something about her that haunted her. The lost look in her eyes and the fear within her, she looked so lonely and so sad. Yet so grown up for such a small child._

When Gibbs returned to the bullpen half an hour later, he was calmer and much more composed. He nodded to Tony in acknowledgement as Ziva went and sat down. Would she ever tell him about the child she thought she lost?

She swiped away a tear before it had chance to fall and make itself known as her mind flashed back a memory of the child she once held.

_After six hours of labour and thirty eight weeks of pregnancy, she lay on a hospital bed in the city of Tel Aviv; Israel. She lay back exhausted as she heard the muffled cry of her baby, or was it someone elses ? She couldn't tell from the drugs she was on, to stop the pain and from how muffled it sounded to her ears. Little did she know that as her baby came out, they rushed it away and instead picked up a baby already there, without a heartbeat and without a cry they passed it to the new mother, and then heard the cries. Not the baby was this but the mother of one. Naming her Sarah Shalom David was her only joy. That was apart from the fact that little Sarah was down the corridoor in the arms of another woman..._**  
><strong>


	2. Here Without You

It was now one full week and three days after the passing of Caitlin Todd, Anthony DiNozzo had taken charge of the bullpen at the dissapearance of their grief stricken boss. The silver haired man had not been seen once, nobody could work out where he was. Not even Jen.

Tony glanced around, "Ziva? When do you think boss man will be back?" he asked curious, even though he loved being in charge he would reluctantly admit he did miss the blue eyed man.

Ziva sighed heavily, "I do not know Tony, I am not his watcher" she said annoyed, and frustrated as she ran her small hand through her soft dark hair.

"Keeper Ziva", he corrected her, "You're not his keeper" he said softly, he always ended up correcting her english which she did not always appreciate, as after a while it gets rather annoying.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Whatever Tony" she said angrily. McGee sat out of their way, not wanting to get involved in yet another argument.

_A hundred days have made me older_  
><em>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<em>  
><em>A thousand lies have made me colder<em>  
><em>And I don't think I can look at this the same<em>  
><em>But all the miles that separate<em>  
><em>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<em>

Meanwhile twenty three and a half miles away sat a man who had lost everything, his iced blue eyes stared off into the distance, they were filled with hurt, and pain. His silver hair was messy and the wind had blown it all over the place to make it even messier than ever, his hair was in need of a hair cut. His face was scruffy, he hadn't shaved since the death of the woman he loved, and he clearly didn't care about it either. He let his feet dangle into the clear waters, as his eyes leaked salty drops of tears that added ever so to the mass of the ocean before him.

_I'm here without you baby_  
><em>But you're still on my lonely mind<em>  
><em>I think about you baby<em>  
><em>And I dream about you all the time<em>

Ziva turned to the sound of heels coming towards her to see the beautiful red headed director, and ex of Jethro Gibbs; Jenifer Marie Shepard. Jen and Ziva had been the best of friends ever since they met back in Cairo, when they had a short lived affair - but shhh that is top secret, and Jen would kill whoever leaked that.

Jen sighed, "Any ideas about where Jethro is?" she was worried about him now, he hadn't vanished before, usually they knew where he had gone

Tony shook his head, "Nope, shall I report him missing Director?" he asked as his hand reached for the phone

Zivaleh Shalom David hastily went and forced Tony's hand to put the phone down, "No need, I will go find him" she said simply

Her co-worker looked shocked, "You know where he is?" Tony asked, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised high.

The Israeli woman sighed, "I have an idea, yes" she said softly

Jenifer looked at her, "And you didn't think to share this with us sooner?" she demanded to know

Ziva raised an eyebrow, "He is grieving and needs time, he can look after himself Jen. I will be back later" she said softly, and vanished into the elevator alone.

_I'm here without you baby_  
><em>But you're still with me in my dreams<em>  
><em>And tonight it's only you and me, yeah<em>

Gibbs groaned as he looked out over the water, he just wanted to see her smile again, to hold her in his arms once more and to meet their baby. Was the little one a girl or a boy? He would never wanted to kiss the woman of his dreams and hold her close to him, whispering in her ear that he loved her, and never wanted her to leave. He was sat on a painted boat, with the curly writing that named it "Rosefern", the code name of the woman of his thoughts. His soul mate was gone, and so was his unborn baby. He sighed heavily as he looked up at the darkening sky, as day turned to night he watched the stars glistening in the velvet sky and wondered whether Katie could see it from where she was, his Katie.

_The miles just keep rollin'_  
><em>As the people leave their way to say hello<em>  
><em>I've heard this life is overrated<em>  
><em>But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah<em>

The sound of the ocean was the only sound he could hear, well that was real. In his mind he could also hear the sound his Katie's voice, the words whispered in his mind like the breeze as it brushed his callous skin and touched his bourbon laced lips. The whole time had been a blur since her death, a blur of bourbon and the ocean breeze.

_I'm here without you baby_  
><em>But you're still on my lonely mind<em>  
><em>I think about you baby<em>  
><em>And I dream about you all the time<em>

Ziva drove at her usual fast and rough speed, her mind flashed with memories of Jethro and her, along with the images of her baby girl. It was then that she knew exactly how to break him out of this mode, to get him to smile again, to live again. She smiled up at the sky as she arrived at the marina and whispered to the sky, "Thank you Princess" she whispered to her baby girl, her heart told her that she wasn't dead, and her mind didn't know. Even without an answer, she always spoke to the sky, hoping that the clouds would travel to her baby girl and rain down her message of love to the ears of that baby girl.

_I'm here without you baby_  
><em>But you're still with me in my dreams<em>  
><em>And tonight girl it's only you and me<em>

Ziva locked up the car and left it in the car park, she wandered down the marina, she was the only one there among the unmanned boats. Not a single sound was heard, only the ocean breeze and waves met her ears. She stood at the end of the pier, she watched the stars above her, was Jethro watching them too? She wondered, she smiled up at them as she remembered her little girl. Jethro's little girl. She smiled, "This is for you" she whispered to the baby girl.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_  
><em>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<em>  
><em>And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done<em>  
><em>It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa<em>

She had spotted a boat out from the shore, she knew it must be him. Who else would be out this late at night? She swam fully clothed in the cold and harsh waters of the ocean. She glanced up at the boat, being unable to see whether anyone was on it she hoped that she was right in her assumption. He had taken to the ocean to feel close to everything he lost.

_I'm here without you baby_  
><em>But you're still on my lonely mind<em>  
><em>I think about you baby<em>  
><em>And I dream about you all the time<em>

Jethro sighed and glanced around trying to work out what the noise was, when he noticed the face of his ex-lover swimming towards him, her shoes forgotten somewhere and her form coming closer, he reached out his hand and helped her up.

_I'm here without you baby_  
><em>But you're still with me in my dreams<em>  
><em>And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh<em>

She smiled at him as she clambered up onto the boat, she then stood before her boss and ex-lover in soaking black trousers that clung to her slim legs, while on her top half she had a white blouse on that clung to her heaving breasts. Her breath was ragged, and she smiled at him in the moonlight. The small light on the boat reflected in her eyes._  
><em>


	3. Love in Many Forms

**Hope you like it =) Dedicated to Kendall.R. Cause I miss you ='(**

Gibbs smiled seeing his ex stood before him, and cupped her cheek softly as he watched the ocean reflect within her eyes. He ran his callous hand down her wet body until his hand was firmly pressed to her lower back, silently leading her inside, out of the night air.

The Israeli woman smiled softly, she was comforted by his touch instantly and hoped to give him some comfort too.

Jethro pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "How did you know where I was?" he asked his wet ex-lover

She smiled at him gently, his eyes made her flash back to the baby girl that she held in her arms, her eyes sparkled with tears, "I know you Jethro" she said with a smile

Gibbs nodded, "You sure do... why are you here?" he asked gently, "You're soaked Zee" he said worriedly

Ziva sighed, "I needed to know you're okay... " she said softly to him

Jethro nodded, "How about we get you out of these clothes and then we can get you warmed up ?" he said softly, "You could have called me" he said softly to her

Agent David shook her head, "You would not have answered, Tony called you and you did not and so did the director and McGee, even Abby - if Abby can not get you to pick up the phone then no one else has a chance" she said with a grin

Gibbs smiled, "I always answer the phone to you" he said in barely a whisper, so quiet that she wondered if she had heard him properly.

Ziva smiled, and nodded, her eyes shone with love and she wished she could take away the pain that she saw in his blue eyes, she wished she could make him happy again like she used to, she remembered the sparkle in his eyes as he playfully kissed her.

Jethro smiled to her and got a towel for her and a top that belonged to him along with some tracksuit bottoms, "Get your wet clothes off" he said simply, "Put these on" he said simply

Ziva nodded and didn't hesitate in stripping off her clothes and pulling on the warm clothing that she had been leant by her co-worker

Gibbs chuckled to himself, making the Israeli woman look up, "What is so funny Jethro?" she asked confused

He smiled softly, "Most people go into the bathroom to change" he said softly

She smiled seductively, "It is nothing you have not seen before, there was a time when you saw it every day" she said softly, with a wink.

Jethro nodded, "I know, and I lost you just like I lost Shannon, Jen and Katie" he said with a heavy sigh

Ziva shook her head, "Jen and I are not dead"

Gibbs nodded, "But I missed my chance with both of you"

Ziva bit her lip, "Jen still loves you, you should have seen how mad she was that I did not tell her where you are" she said softly

Jethro nodded, "What about you?" he asked softly

Ziva shook her head, "I do not matter" she said softly

Gibbs bit his lip, "I know about Sarah" he said softly

She looked shocked, "How? I do not even know where she is let alone if she is alive" she asked confused

Jethro bit her lip, "I found her at Kate's apartment, she had been living with her for the last three years apparently, we thought she was Kate's daughter... " he said gently

Ziva had tears streaming down her face and embraced him tightly, "Where is she Jethro?" she asked softly

He smiled, "She is in Mexico" he said softly, "Kelly is too... "

Ziva was confused, "With Franks?" she asked with a frown

Gibbs shook his head, "Sort of" he said, "You'll see, we can go tomorrow" he said softly,

Ziva nodded and kissed him softly, "Thank you" she said before she was silenced by his lips in a passionate kiss, as they hastily fell to the surface of the sofa, their limbs entwining and lips pressing together.

Meanwhile in Mexico; Twelve year old Kelly was fast asleep in bed, and Six year old Sarah was sat on the beach.

Franks stepped outside, "Come on Sarah, it's bedtime" he said softly

She just blinked and moved back from him, with every step he took closer, she took one back

Franks turned to the house, and went back inside, "Thali, madame won't come in" he said softly to the Israeli woman

Thalia David smiled, "Just like her mother" she said softly, and went outside bringing her back in carrying her gently, she sat down on the bed and rocked her to sleep, curling up with her niece, she felt like a mother to the child.

She whispered softly to the child, "Your Mommy is going to be so happy to see you"

Mike smiled, "I think she's gunnah be happy to see both of you" he said with a grin

Thalia nodded, "I can't wait to see her "


	4. Joy in the Sand

_A/N - Just a quick note to say sorry for not posting for well… forever… I have my reasons ;) but I am back! _

It had been a long journey but they had finally arrived at the beach where Mike Frank lived. Ziva had been agitated for the whole journey because to her it felt like it was taking forever to get to her daughter. It felt like they were taking the most scenic route in the history of the world. She was eager to have her baby girl in her arms again. The child she thought she would never see again. The child she feared was dead. The child she had been excited to give birth to. The child she cried for each and every night. The child whose photo was always carried with her.

Gibbs stopped the rental car near the beach and got out, taking Ziva's nervous hand in his and walking towards the house.

She could see the 12 year old Kelly sat on the porch with a 6 year old Sarah in front of her. Kelly was braiding Sarah's hair and had just finished when she noticed her father walking over with Ziva.

Ziva smiled with salty tears glistening in her deep brown eyes, "My Sarah…" she gasped softly, she thought this moment would never come. She thought this moment was an impossible dream. If it were a dream, she hoped that she would never wake from it.

Kelly ran towards her father and greeted him with a huge hug, Sarah followed her.

Kelly turned to Sarah and knelt down beside her, the little girls caramel locks were wet from swimming earlier that morning, and she had on a light blue dress that matched her bright blue eyes.

Ziva knelt down in front of her daughter wanting to take her into her arms but she didn't want to scare the child as she didn't know if Sarah even knew who she was.

Sarah seemed timid at first but Kelly reassured her that everything was ok. Sarah nodded at her and looked at her mother before throwing herself into Ziva's arms. The elder Israeli woman fell backwards on the sand with a light chuckle, as Jethro smiled watching his lover and daughter on the beach.

After Kate's death, Jethro had ordered a blood test to be done on Sarah to find out who her father was to see if he wanted to be a part of her life. However he had secretly hoped that he wouldn't because he wanted to keep her with him, she loved the little girl like she was his. Abby confirmed his feelings when the blood test came back to him but also surprised him by the fact she was actually Ziva's daughter. They had a brief affair in Israel when he was serving there, she was a young Mossad agent, who was assigned to special detail with him and well he was a handsome marine who she could not keep her hands off of.

Ziva picked herself and her daughter up from the sand and brushed them both off, with Gibbs' help. Kelly was still giggling at her younger sister's reaction. She secretly wished her own mother was there so that she could hug her, but she knew that wasn't possible because her mother had died protecting her. She had shielded her from the impact of the crash. Noticing her fleeting look of sadness, Ziva took Kelly's hand in hers and smiled softly to her in a silent motion of comfort and love.

As they walked towards the cabin where Franks lived, he came out of his home with a huge grin as he greeted the both of them happily. He was glad to see the utter joy, happiness and contentment on both of their faces, even with the shimmering sign of tears within the depths of the beautiful woman's eyes.

They neared the cabin, Sarah was still tightly held in her mother's arms and Kelly's hand was securely within the grasp of Ziva's right hand with Jethro's hand resting at her hip in a loving yet slightly possessive manner.

"Hey! Come on out here, we have visitors!", Frank called to someone in the house.

Ziva glanced up at Jethro and back to Frank, "I did not know you already had company"

Jethro grinned, and Ziva scrunched her forehead, knowing he knew something he wasn't telling her.

Slowly the screen door opened, Ziva could not believe her eyes. It was her. It was her sister. The tears began to flow again, as both women ran towards each other. Ziva had to let go of Kelly's hand but Sarah clung tightly to her mother.

The embrace seemed to last forever, both women with salty tears rolling down their tanned cheeks and squishing the six year old child between them.

She had her family back. She had the younger sister she grew up with in Tel Aviv. She had her beautiful baby girl who had been taken from her. She had her blue eyed, silver haired and handsome fiance. She had a beautiful 12 year old step-daughter.

2 years later and the family of four was about to become a family of five with the arrival of a new baby. Ziva was due to have a little girl, her name would be Jennifer Rose Gibbs. Jennifer had been conceived on the couple's wedding night in their holiday home in Mexico. The wedding had been a small affair on the beach in Mexico with their family around them which of course included the team, and that day, along with the question of 'do you take this bride?' Kelly had a question of her own. She asked if Ziva could adopt her.

Their family was whole. Their family was simply perfect.

The Drama of Mossad life … was over.


End file.
